New Year Wishes
by jennyj90
Summary: New Year in Camp Bastion
1. Chapter 1

**I have been fortunate enough to read the accounts of a Commanding Officer who was stationed at Camp Bastion during Op Herrick 19. He served there from October 2013 to June 2014, the same time that Molly and the rest of the Under 5's were in Afghanistan. It's with his record in mind - and a little artistic license - that I have written this short story. I appreciate that 2 Section were based at the FOB over New Year, but let's just pretend that they were at Bastion as well. Happy New Year everyone x**

* * *

"Whilst we look forward to the New Year, may I remind you all that this is no fresh start. Our enemy is determined and resolute; they will not back down. We will continue with our mission to disrupt the insurgent networks. They will not win." Major Beck was pacing the ops tent, something clearly on his mind. He looked at Captain James, standing tall in the corner, visibly lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes," Captain James agreed, his mind re-joining his body. "Going into the New Year we will be focussing on closing our Forward Operating Bases and retrieving people and equipment. The withdrawal may have begun, but the fight is not over yet. I am relying on each and every one of you to commit one hundred percent."

"Yes, Sir," the platoon called in unison.

"Now we have a little treat for you tonight," Captain James' face broke into a smile, his eyes lighting up as his cheeks twinged. Molly watched on, her knees trembling. His voice alone was enough to make her insides melt, but when he started to smile, she couldn't even think straight.

"We'll see you at 2300 hours."

The platoon stood to attention as Major Beck and Captain James walked out, before turning to one another to share their theories about what had been planned. It was clearly a New Year surprise, but nobody knew what. As they began to file out, they all remained deep in conversation.

"I reckon it's a singer, like someone proper famous," suggested Baz.

"Nah, mate. It's gonna be a TV crew," shouted Mansfield. "I worked it all out right, cos they always have people filming different parts of the world as they see in New Year."

"Ha, as if!" Dangles' scoffed. "They came during Herrick 17; saw it all over the news. Reckon that put 'em off for a lifetime!"

Molly left the boys to it, and made her way across the base. It had started raining over the last couple of days, bringing some refreshment from the otherwise unrelenting heat. Soldiers were hastily moving around, all desperate to get from a to b as quickly as possible. She was in no such rush, easing her head backwards to enjoy the cool water on her face.

"Dawes," Captain James called from the steps of his private quarters. "Come here."

She had a quick glance around, but everyone was far too busy to notice her as she made her way over. It was the first time that she'd been inside his cabin and there was no denying that she was slightly taken aback by it. It was far more comfortable than the tent she shared with the rest of 2 Section. The bed was neatly made, barely slept in by all appearances. The furniture and floors so perfectly clean that she realised how little time he had spent in there.

"Sir?" She asked, holding back.

"Relax, Dawes." He sat himself down on the edge of his bed, gesturing for her to take a seat beside him. "I need your help tonight."

"Boss?" She looked at him with curiosity, but he remained silent, rubbing his hand across his forehead. "I can tell there's something you want to say, but you're not supposed to."

"You have no idea, Dawes." He lifted his gaze, looking her directly in the eyes. For a perfectly still moment, they remained like that, taking each other in. "Unfortunately that's a conversation best saved for Brize Norton."

Molly knew what he meant. This wasn't the first time they'd been alone, or the first time he'd hinted at his growing feelings for her. But they both understood their position and knew what the regulations were. It had to be this way, regardless of what they wanted. She relaxed her arm down, rubbing past his hand as she did so. Captain James turned to her, his forehead creases deepening. For a brief moment Molly thought – hoped – he was about to kiss her; but instead, he stood up, grabbing a pen from his desk to busy himself.

"I need you to meet me at the hangar at 2230."

"Boss?"

"You should go now, Dawes, double away."

"Yes, Sir." Molly stood up, leaving his quarters without a second glance. She hated those moments when he remembered who they were and where they were, and he snapped back into Captain Mode. She couldn't do it quite so easily, and it always left her feeling hurt. It was as though he was a building a wall between them and shutting her out. She craved those brief moments when he would let her in again, but they were few and far between.

She made her way to the gym, desperate for a distraction. She knew she was hungry - her stomach was reminding her often enough - but she couldn't face eating. Instead, she grabbed the free skipping rope, spinning it around in her arms so fast that her legs couldn't keep up. She tripped, her legs flying out from underneath of her, leaving her in a heap on the ground.

"Molls?" Smurf ran over, helping her to her feet. "Can't have our medic injured now, can we?"

"It's all gone to shit, Smurf."

She dusted herself off, brushing the Afghan sand from her trousers. Tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Limping on one leg, she made her way over to the nearby bench and sat herself down. She knew she needed to pull herself together, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.

"Everything changes from tomorrow," Smurf said, placing an arm around Molly's shoulders, which she promptly shrugged off. "Like the boss man said, we've begun withdrawing."

Molly couldn't think about Captain James right now. She lifted her trouser leg to inspect the knee she'd fallen on, finding nothing more than the beginnings of a bruise. She turned to Smurf who was watching her intently. He'd been acting strangely ever since he'd returned from the hospital a few weeks previously. He said it was because he owed her for saving his life, but she suspected it was more than that.

"So come on then, what do you reckons happening tonight?"

"Ah, now that would be telling, Dawesy. Come on, I'll get Jackie to check you out."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, Smurf."

She stormed out, making her way to the mess tent. Qaseem was sat at a table to one side, scribbling away in a tiny notepad. He was forever writing, but she had no idea what. Deciding to avoid the ruck, she took a seat beside him, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands.

"Molly Dawes," he sighed, putting his notepad down and turning to her. "In Afghanistan our Nowruz is in March, the first day of spring. We consider it a symbol of hope and new life; a chance to start over. You may celebrate New Year at the end of December, but surely the meaning is the same? So whatever is on your mind now should not be with you tomorrow."

"That's the whole point of resolutions, Qaseem."

"Do you stick to those?"

Molly bowed her head, knowing the answer. Nobody ever stuck to New Year's resolutions. She shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly in response.

"Do you know what's going on tonight? The boss wants me to help him with summit at 2230 and I ain't got a clue."

"I know," he took her hand in his. "You will have fun. It's time to forget your worries and move on." He stood up and wandered away, leaving her alone once again. Qaseem was right; she needed to clear her mind of all the thoughts that were bringing her down. That started with Captain James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was 2225 when Molly approached the empty hangar. She was getting increasingly tired, but she daren't disobey Captain James by not turning up. In her mind she was telling herself that she would go for as long as she was needed, and then sneak out once the others arrived. Just half an hour, she kept telling herself. It wasn't long and then she could go to bed.

She took a deep breath, preparing for whatever awkwardness was about to ensue. She just wasn't expecting the sight that confronted her as she walked through the door. Decorations had been hung from every possible surface; banners brandishing various New Year greetings were stuck to the walls. The whole space was practically glittering. A stage had even been erected at one end, so perhaps Baz had been right about it being a singer, but there were no clues as to who it could be.

"Right on time," Captain James called, approaching her from the other end of the building. It was such a long stretch that it took a moment for him to reach her. Once he did he made it clear that he wasn't in the mood for formalities. He placed a hand on her shoulder; a misguided attempt at affection. "How's it looking?"

"Did you do all of this?"

"Not just me. Major Beck organised it all. For some absurd reason he's left me in charge of the last minute preparations."

"So what do you want me doing, boss?"

Captain James stared at her with an almost desperate expression. It was fairly obvious that he didn't need help with anything; certainly not with the decorations anyway. Molly waited for a moment, but the situation felt far too tense. She'd promised mere hours ago that she was going to stop thinking of him that way and that was precisely what was going to happen. She turned away, looking around the vast space once more.

"I can't believe it's nearly 2014. We'll be in Rome before we know it."

"Rome?" Captain James threw her an uncertain look, but couldn't hide his expanding smile.

"Home, sir."

"I'm already home," he whispered, his whole frame stooping lower, wanting to get closer to her. His eyes flickered between her eyes and lips, before he edged even closer still. He was so close his breath was practically teasing her lips apart. She wanted, needed the gap to close. He slowly raised his hands, cupping her face. Molly could feel her pulse quickening, anticipating the moment when their lips would collide. Her whole body was shaking with eagerness.

"Boss?" Kinders shouted, opening the door. Captain James jumped back, running his hand through his curls of hair. "Molly? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"That's my fault," Captain James said. "I couldn't get this lot up on my own so when I saw Dawes walking past I grabbed her to help." He turned to Molly, his face full of so many expressions. He was obviously fighting his head and heart, leaving him lost for words.

"Are we all done here?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…yes…thank you, Dawes. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," she smiled, raising a hand to wave at Kinders as she walked out. She couldn't find any polite words to say, cursing him in her mind for interrupting their potentially perfect moment. If he hadn't walked in, anything could have happened.

She shook her head, trying to lose the thoughts that were taking over her mind. It was a good thing; she desperately tried to convince herself. If they had have kissed, the boundaries would have been crossed. Army regulations existed for a reason. It was an offence for any commissioned officer to have a sexual relationship with any other rank. Besides which, they weren't there to fall in love, they were there to work.

But it was only going to be a kiss…

"Alright, Molls," Brains said as she silently flopped onto her bed. The lads were all busy getting ready for the evening's antics. None of them knew anything still and nor was going to ruin the surprise for them. Especially if their reaction was going to be anything like hers when she'd first walked into the hanger. She just wished she knew what that stage was for.

"Are you coming, Molly?" Nude-Nut asked, rousing her from her daydream several minutes later.

Molly sat up, noticing that they'd all donned wigs and ridiculous hats. She couldn't help but laugh at the weird and wonderful creations.

"I'm not ready yet, fellas."

"Yes you are." Smurf came over and released her hair from its tucked French plait. Molly quickly shook the free locks into position so that they hung loosely around her face. The boys all took a moment to admire how different she suddenly looked.

"Come on you lot. Let's see in the New Year!"

"Wahey!"

2 Section all made their way out of the tent and headed towards the hangar where their party was being held. They knew the rest of the Under 5s would be joining them there, but judging by the amount of people heading the opposite direction, she suspected there were several parties going on that night.

"Where's everyone else going?"

"Bastion 1 Coffee Shop," Fingers said, walking backwards as he spoke to Molly.

"BFBS radio," Smurf interjected.

"I heard one of them empty wards at the hospital's being used," Baz exclaimed, jumping up with excitement at knowing something the others didn't. "How shit must that be? You're stuck in a hospital bed, probably proper fucked up, and all the doctors and that are having a party."

"I dunno, mate, I reckon it's for patients and all," Molly replied. "They ain't gonna be utter bell-ends and rub it in, are they?"

"I think our parties still gonna be better."

Molly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They made it to the hanger and one by one they walked through the door and stopped.

"Fuck me," Mansfield said, speaking for all of them. They lads all stood, staring in amazement. Since Molly had been there only half an hour ago, a glitter ball had been suspended over the door, and streamers hung from tables that had been placed around the outside. There were even bags of party poppers sat, waiting for the clock to strike twelve.

"Pizza!" A lad called from the entrance. He stood holding half a dozen takeaway pizza boxes, which 2 Section immediately grabbed. As soon as they were taken off of him, he swiftly grabbed another half a dozen from his bike.

"Who ordered all of this?" Molly asked him.

"Captain James. Happy New Year."

Molly stood in the doorway for a moment, lost in her thoughts once again. _That was a really kind gesture, buying pizza for everyone. He'd already gone to enough effort decorating the hangar. So why was he trying to sweeten them all up? What did he have planned?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to apologise to anyone who had trouble reading the previous chapter. I'm not sure what happened, but it appears to be fixed now. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. I hope this is everything you want and more.**

* * *

Midnight was rapidly approaching at Camp Bastion. The pizza had gone within minutes of it arriving, leaving the Under 5s to play various obscure games. Some were competing to see who could hammer a three inch nail into a piece of wood with the least amount of hits. Others were racing to see who could drink two cans of Mirinda poured through a funnel in the quickest time.

Molly had never felt so happy, or laughed so much in one night. It was already the best New Year's party she'd ever been to, that much was certain.

2 Section had just thrashed both 1 and 3 Section at tug of war, when Kinders eagerly suggested a game of bucket reeling, confident that his section would win that as well.

"What?" Fingers asked, looking around the room at the other blank faces to see if anyone else knew what it was.

"You bloody sprogs. Basically, I'll put a bucket in the middle of the floor, and you lot have to link arms in a circle around it. Whoever touches it is goes out, so you have to try to manoeuvre yourself away. You keep playing until two people are left, and then they have to arm wrestle for first place."

"How many of us do it?" Brains asked.

"Well we don't want too many. If we say four from each section; you can decide who amongst yourselves."

2 Section gathered around in a huddle, debating as to who would be able to win the game for them. Eventually it was decided: Smurf, Brains, Fingers, and Nude-Nut would take part. Mansfield and Baz were more than content drinking their alcohol free beer and watching from the side-lines. Dangles had disappeared, but Molly suspected that he was up to something. She'd been watching him and Captain James in cahoots all evening.

Eventually the game begun, and soon the participants started dropping like flies. It was down to the final four: Smurf, Brains and two from 3 Section. Everyone was shouting and cheering for their fellow comrades who were battling it out. Brains was the next to drop, falling on the bucket with an almighty crash; leaving Smurf as 2 Section's last hope.

"Come on, Smurfoid!" Kinders shouted.

Finally one of 3 Section was out, and Smurf was left to arm-wrestle. The two men lay on their fronts on the cold ground, muscles tensed and arms ready. Smurf's face was full of concentration as he put his all into winning. It was a closely fought battle.

Whilst everyone was busy watching the fight, Molly noticed Captain James and Major Beck had set up a projector screen on the stage. Shen felt an overwhelming curiosity, but just as she was about to investigate, the hangar erupted in cheers. Smurf had unbelievably won.

"Well done and congratulations," Major Beck called, speaking into a microphone. "As it will be midnight in just ten minutes, I have something I'd like to show you."

Within seconds, a projection appeared, and the platoon watched as their loved ones appeared. Every soldier sat and watched, becoming emotional wrecks as their families spoke, blowing them distant kisses. This must have taken some organising, Molly realised. Somebody back in the UK would have had to contact the families and film each and every one of them for this. It was an unbelievably thoughtful gesture.

"I love you, Dylan," Candy spoke into the camera. "Make sure you come home safe to me."

"Molly!" Belinda's voice filled the room. "I miss you! I hope you're having fun out there… well you know what I mean. Happy New Year!"

Molly wiped a stray tear from her eye, taking a deep breath to calm herself. It was the first time she'd seen her mum in over 2 months, even if had been for the briefest moment. She didn't realise how much she'd missed her until that very minute.

Next a young boy appeared; perhaps six or seven years old, Molly wasn't sure. He was undeniably cute, but seemed oddly familiar. She just couldn't figure out why. She looked around the room, but nobody seemed to be reacting. It definitely wasn't the son of anyone in her section, she knew that much. She would have known about it. "I miss you, Daddy."

The room fell quiet, with nothing more than sobs and sniffs as the soldiers tried to regain control of their emotions.

"I know it was hard watching those messages," Major Beck spoke once more. "But I am acutely aware that we have embarked on a long tour, and whilst the pressures at home may be different, they are equally difficult. As much as their thoughts are with us, ours should be with them. It is for that reason that I have decided that we shall do our own video to send home."

A countdown clock suddenly appeared on the screen, bringing his speech to a grinding halt.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…"

Captain James suddenly took Molly by the hand and pulled her behind one of the storage containers at the back of the hangar. They stood, gazing silently into one another's eyes as the countdown continued.

"Three…Two…One…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the Under 5s grabbed each other for hugs and air kisses, Captain James leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Molly's lips. Her whole body melted under his touch, so much so that she found herself holding onto him in a desperate attempt to prevent herself from collapsing. She savoured the taste of his soft lips. His stubble lightly scratched her chin but she didn't care; she could feel herself practically floating to cloud nine. Nothing in the world could take away the euphoria that she was experiencing.

"Happy New Year," he whispered, still lingering close.

"Molls?" Smurf called, clearly looking for her. Reluctantly she stepped away, keeping her eyes fixed on her Captain for as long as possible as she made her way back towards the platoon. Party poppers were going off everywhere, whilst someone had even found confetti which was being thrown randomly at everyone. Amongst the chaos all she could think about was Captain James. She could still feel and taste his lips upon hers.

"Smurf, I have to…" Just as she was about to turn back, Smurf grabbed her and pulled in her for a kiss. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She exclaimed, hastily pulling away.

"First kiss of the New Year, Molls; it's tradition."

"Not between me and you it ain't."

Just as she turned to walk away, she heard bagpipes begin to play, stopping her in her tracks. She glanced back to the stage, and whilst she didn't recognise who was playing them, she certainly recognised the person stepping up to the microphone.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,__  
__And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And auld lang syne?_

Captain James looked directly at Molly as he began to sing. She stood in disbelief, watching him serenade her. His voice was astounding. Do not get involved, she'd promised herself; but it was too late for that now. She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on his powerful voice. As she re-opened them, he was still looking at her, with nothing but love in his eyes.

"For auld lang syne, my dear,  
_For auld lang syne,__  
__We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne!_"

The platoon all reached out, crossing hands with each other as the song continued. The room was filled with joy and laughter once again, the best way to start the New Year. No, she thought… second best. Nothing could ever beat that kiss.

* * *

**The original plan was to leave the story there, but I'm tempted to include one more chapter about them making the video. If I do, it'll be some sort of lip-sync/parody. I would love to know peoples thoughts are about whether I should do it and if so, to what song? Let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow – thank you so much everyone. I honestly wasn't expecting that reaction! You've certainly put a smile on my face! I'm going to continue with this story and will do my best to incorporate all of your wonderful ideas. **

* * *

Molly had been tossing and turning in her bed for hours, unable to fall asleep. She'd been so tired before she'd gone to that party, but the adrenaline now seeping through her veins was enough to keep the excitement bubbling from within, keeping her awake. She never wanted that night to end, but 2 Section were scheduled to go on patrol at 0800 hours. The boys had all fallen asleep within minutes, but three hours later, she still couldn't switch off.

She threw back her sleeping bag, and slid her sandals on. Her intention was to go for a short walk to clear her head, but it wasn't working. The night air was cool around her ankles, leaving her senses urging her to go back to the warmth of her bed.

Yet there she found herself, stood outside the Captain's private quarters. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't even remember the walk there. She looked up at the door, her whole body becoming paralysed with uncertain nerves.

Just as she was about to walk away, she heard the faint beat of music coming from inside. She edged closer, cautiously leaning her ear against the door.

"_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_"

She couldn't help but open the door straight away, instantly berating herself for not knocking first. Inside Captain James was laying back on his bed with his hands behind his head. The music was playing through the laptop perched on the edge of his desk. Her entrance roused him from his semi-conscious state, causing him to jump with surprise.

"Sorry, boss," she stepped backwards, awaiting the bollocking.

"Are you ok?" Captain James stood up and walked towards her. His calm and reassuring voice threw her somewhat.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard the music. What was it?"

"I'm Already There by Lonestar. Major Beck's given me CD with a load of different songs and asked me to choose the best one for this video. This song certainly gives the right message."

"What sorta video is it gonna be, sir?"

"I don't really know, Dawes." He bowed his head forward, his mouth open ever so slightly. Molly was becoming all familiar with that expression, knowing that once again he wanted to say something, but once again, he was stopping himself. "Maybe you could help me?"

Molly quietly nodded and followed Captain James to his desk. He gestured for her to sit on the chair whilst he knelt down beside it. Whilst one hand controlled the mouse on the laptop, his other reached across and rested upon her knee. Molly glanced down, but chose not to react. He may not have even realised he'd done it, and she certainly didn't want to bring his attention to it in case he moved it away. It also felt somewhat comforting having it there.

"This is the list of tracks," he said, running his finger down the screen. "I just don't know whether to choose one with the right message or one that's more upbeat and fun."

"Message?" Molly raised an eyebrow. "I dunno about your family, boss, but I know mine would prefer watching something funny."

"Well that narrows it down slightly. Now do we want something that's meant to be funny or something a bit more tongue in cheek?"

Molly chuckled to herself. She'd never realised how hard it was to choose a piece of music. She turned to face Captain James, but found their faces hovering mere centimetres apart. Neither of them moved; neither of them wanted to. Molly felt her stomach lurch inside of her, so she quickly pulled her arms close in attempt to hold it in. This whole situation was foolish and forbidden, she knew that. But it didn't make her want him any less.

As Captain James leaned forward, he knocked the mouse, and music began to play once more. He froze in position, staring deep into Molly's eyes. The sound of Bruno Mars singing Just The Way You Are, filled the space around them. Their eyes remained locked, conveying everything that needed to be said in that moment.

As the song reached the chorus, Molly could bear it no longer. She lunged forward, kissing him hard on the lips.

"_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_"

"No, Molly," Captain James whispered, showing no signs of stopping her or even pulling away. Instead, he gradually laid her onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her. His lips found their way to her neck, devouring her with irrepressible passion. "This can't happen," he muttered into her ear. "I have a…"

The sound of Captain James' alarm stopped him in his tracks. He sat up, placing a hand to his mouth. Molly was sure she heard him swear under his breath, but she couldn't be certain. All she knew was that he'd been about to say something, and she wanted to know what.

She remained still on the bed, watching him intently as he walked over to his wardrobe to retrieve a change of clothes. He pulled on his lightweight jacket and tied up his safety boots. Not once did he look at her.

"Where you going in such a hurry?"

"I've got work to do." Finally he sat back down beside her, stroking the hair away from her face. "You should go back to bed before anyone notices you're missing."

"Yes, Sir."

He opened the cabin door to leave, but stopped and turned back to look at her. "Do you have a New Year's resolution, Dawes?"

Molly frowned, trying to think if she had actually made one. "I don't think so."

"I do." He looked at her, a smile twinging at his cheek. "I might even tell you later."

* * *

**The video will be in the next chapter x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know :)**

* * *

The morning patrol had been unusually difficult. The thermometer showed that the temperature had fallen to just 1°c, and the rain that had sporadically fallen over the previous, was now snow. As beautiful as it was, it made for treacherous conditions. The ground was slippery, and visibility was greatly reduced.

"Who knew it could snow in Afghan?" Brains asked, leading the way back to base.

Nobody responded. They were all feeling the cold on their limbs, grateful that the army did at least provide them with thermals to wear. They knew the cold weather wouldn't last long and that the sun would be out again soon, but that didn't change what was happening now. They just wanted to get back to the relative warmth of the compound, and as quickly as possible.

"Well if it isn't my favourite cockwombles," Captain James called out as 2 Section strode through the gate. He'd stayed behind at the base that morning, busy with other work that needed doing. Molly couldn't understand how he appeared to be so alert when she knew he hadn't slept much the previous night, if at all. "Are you cold?"

"That's a bit of a daft question, Sir," Molly responded. "Not that you'd know, you've probably been tucked up in bed all morning."

"Less of the lip, Dawesy. No, I have just spoken to Major Beck and he has informed me that the empty hangar will only remain empty for the next few hours. One of the FOBs has packed up and is returning to Bastion, and it will be needed immediately upon their return. Therefore, we are going to be filming out little video for home, right now!"

"Ah, what?!" Mansfield kicked a patch of snow on the ground. "Do we have to, Sir?"

"Yes!" Captain James' face broke into a huge grin. "Get changed, have some water, use the toilet, whatever you need to do. Meet me at the hangar in twenty minutes."

2 Section dragged themselves back to their tent, but Molly decided to follow Captain James to the hangar. "You picked a song then, boss?"

"I have indeed."

"Tell me then." Molly was virtually jogging to keep up with the Captain's long strides. He turned to her with a smile, but remained tight lipped. At the pace they were walking, they reached the hangar in no time. Inside, one of the jeeps was parked in the middle, but the rest of the building remained empty bar one box, purposefully placed to one side. "C'mon, boss, tell me!"

"You'll find out in due course, Dawes. I've got a starring role lined up for you."

Captain James grabbed the box, pulling it open. Inside was what could only be described as props. Molly stared wide-eyed as he pulled out a wig and threw it over to her. He then pulled out several more wigs and even a comb.

"I think I'm coming down with something, Sir."

"Nice try." He took the wig from her hands and placed it over her head. "Oh that is brilliant!"

"I bet I look like a right pillock."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

Molly could feel herself blushing with embarrassment. In another world she knew he would never have looked twice at her. But here they were, thrown together in Afghanistan. Stripped back to basics, their personalities had the chance to shine through. For some reason unbeknownst to her, he actually seemed to be attracted to her. In return, she couldn't help but be charmed by him; especially when he started to dish out the compliments.

"Reporting for duty, Sir," said Smurf, entering the hangar and raising his hand to his forehead in salute.

Captain James rubbed his hands together in glee. "Let's crack on then, shall we?" He walked towards his laptop that had been set up in the corner, and a few clicks later, music drowned the room.

_"__Why this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why it's greased lightning"_

"You must be having a giraffe, boss," Molly said, throwing the wig on the floor.

"Well now that would be rather painful, Dawes. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Captain James paused the music and turned back to the group with folded arms. They were all looking at one another with looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"We can't sing, boss," Baz muttered.

"It's called lip-syncing lads. You will be miming, not singing. Just dancing terribly I'm sure. Dawes here is going to be our very own John Travolta."

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

2 Section all turned to each other laughing, but Molly wasn't having it. She stormed out of the hangar, slamming the door behind her. Captain James contemplated his options, before choosing to follow her. He soon caught up with her, pulling her inside his quarters once they drew close to it.

"Molly…"

"Why are you doing this to me? You know I'll make a right prat of myself."

"That's the whole point, surely? Like you said, your family would much rather watch something funny. It'll make them laugh and see that you can have some fun out here. Hopefully it'll reassure and comfort them in some way too."

Molly closed her eyes. He was always right. "Fine! But I don't want to be the lead."

"Please." He leaned forward, placing a solitary kiss on her lips. "For me?"

The combination of puppy-dog eyes and pouting lips made her cave inside. How could she possibly say no to that? Whilst she would have quite happily stayed with him in the cabin at that precise moment in time, and continued from where they'd left off that morning, she instead found herself begrudgingly following him back to the hangar.

In their absence, 2 Section had all donned the wigs and were busy rehearsing the dance moves. She watched on, tears of laughter forming in her eyes. They looked surprisingly good, pointing and turning to the music.

"Well." Captain James' voice instantly commanded the room. "I had found a video online with the original dance moves in case any of you needed to see it, but clearly you've all watched Grease several times already."

Molly was struggling to control the fits of giggles that were erupting from her body. She wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath to control herself. "Do you know what? I'm proper glad we're doing this. I might gonna need a medic of my own after all the dancing, but it's gonna be so worth it."

The rest of 2 Section nodded in agreement and then grabbed hold of her, hoisting her onto the bonnet of the jeep, ready to take centre stage.

"Oi, who's Kenickie?"

"That would be," Smurf raised his arm. "Best recruit at Catterick and all that."

"Pull the other one, mate. Come on; let's do this before I change my mind."

Captain James pulled a small camcorder from his pocket and hit play on the music once again. There was no way he wasn't going to record those first few attempts. Especially when he managed to capture Dangles falling from the bonnet and Brains smacking Nude-Nut in the face. It was all going to be included in the final cut, whether they knew it yet or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this has taken me a few days to upload, but work has been ridiculously busy. Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews and messages; I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. An extra thank you to Donna for giving me the inspiration for this chapter x **

* * *

"_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_," Mansfield sang, skipping the length of the mess tent. He ran his hand through the curly wig on his head, before coming to a stop, and placing his hand on his hip, jutting it out and posing for his audience. 2 Section all looked up from their breakfasts, mixtures of sausages and eggs suddenly spilling out of their mouths as the erupted into fits of laughter.

"You ginger twat," Fingers shouted out, throwing a bread roll in his direction. It missed by a fraction, catapulting within a hair's breadth of his cheek.

"You're just jealous. My mum says I've got more than a passing resemble to Prince Harry."

"Shut up!" The group groaned in unison.

"Oi, when are we gonna be watching that video thing back?" Molly asked them. It had been several days since they'd filmed it and she was desperate to see the finished article.

"Today," Captain James said, appearing behind her. His presence brought the tent to a sudden, uncomfortable silence. He looked across at the boys before turning back to Molly. "A word outside, Dawes."

Molly followed him behind the tent, a secluded spot that nobody ever ventured near. As soon as they were out of sight he pushed her up against the wall of sandbags, his mouth on hers in an instant; his lips pressing hard against hers, devouring her with irrepressible hunger. His hands explored across her back, touching her skin and enjoying their brief moment of relative privacy.

"Missed me?" She asked, a cheeky grin etched across her face.

"How could I not?" He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

He stepped away slightly to remove his shirt, revealing his incredible body to her. Just as she was enjoying the view, he suddenly turned his back to her. "I've got an itch right in the middle and I can't reach it." Molly chuckled, gently scratching his back until he was satisfied. "You are an absolute angel. I can never understand why the severity of an itch is always inversely proportional to the ability to reach it."

"What, boss?"

"The harder it is to reach, the more it itches."

"Oh…right. So when are we gonna watch this video then?"

"Right now actually, that's why I was coming to find you all. The lads will be busy this afternoon transferring everything across to the new R&amp;R area, and I'm afraid you have been volunteered to work a shift at the hospital this evening."

"Volunteered? By who?"

"That would be me," he muttered the words slowly, cautiously. "You see I might need my blisters tending to at say… 1800 hours? It's purely a coincidence that you'll be starting there at that precise moment in time."

"Course it is."

"Mm," he smiled, kissing her again. "This is crazy."

"You're crazy more like. Wanting to be with me…I think you suffer some form of insanity, Sir."

"I don't suffer insanity, Dawes, I enjoy every minute."

Molly couldn't help but giggle. "You're proper weird."

"You love me really."

Molly's face fell, unsure of how to respond. They barely knew each other and here he was referring to love. She was sure if was just one of those things, just a saying, an off the cuff remark; he didn't really mean it. But it still left her startled all the same. Captain James picked up on her unease, his brain working in overdrive to find a way to backtrack.

"So this video?" Molly interrupted the awkward silence. "Now?"

"Yeah…yes. Can you get everyone together in the briefing hall? Major Beck has arranged for us to use it for a short time."

She nodded, walking quickly back to the mess tent where the boys were. They'd all finished eating and were now busy mucking around; the Grease theme was still clearly on their minds.

"_Born to hand-jive, baby, born to hand-jive, baby_"

The boys all stood, stumbling their way through the dances moves. She wasn't sure if they were doing it correctly, but they were certainly doing it with conviction. She spotted Qaseem on his usual bench, and sat down beside him so that they could watch and laugh together. The boys were all having fun so she didn't want to disturb them just yet. Especially when Baz appeared with a broom and the boys all started taking it in turns to limbo underneath it.

"_How low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go_"

At times like this, she realised that they really were the best second family she could possibly wish for.

"Come on, Molls, have a go!" Smurf shouted over, beckoning for her to join them. Molly responded with a shrug of uncertainty.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Qaseem asked her, deliberately talking quietly. "Have fun. Forget your worries and move on."

Molly grinned, patting Qaseem's hand by way of thanks, and running over to the boys and attempting to limbo herself. She leaned backwards, stretching her back as far as it would physically allow. She swore the boys were lowering it further, making it even harder for her. Yet somehow she still made it underneath and was met with high-fives from everyone.

"Yes, Molly!"

"Come on you fuck-muppets, let's go watch this video."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The briefing hall was a makeshift building positioned in the centre of Camp Bastion. It was a relatively large space, enough to accommodate 350 soldiers at any one time. She hadn't been in there since RSOI when they'd first arrived in Afghanistan, a fact that she was rather grateful of. Row upon row of seats filled the room, all facing towards a large projected screen. It was like being back at school, only on a much bigger scale.

2 Section all sat clustered together at the front, leaving a vast empty space behind them. They sat patiently, awaiting the arrival of Major Beck. Every second longer that they were sat there, made Molly more and more nervous. She dreaded the thought of seeing herself on the screen, all too aware of how humiliating it could potentially be.

"Boss," she called out. Both Captain James and Kinders looked at her. Just as she was about to speak, Major Beck strolled in and everyone immediately sat up.

"As you were."

"Good morning, sir," Captain James greeted him before turning back to Molly. "Was it urgent, Dawes?"

"No, sir." She sunk down into her seat, hiding her face in her hands.

Once Major Beck had taken a seat, Captain James pressed play. He made his way towards the back of the group, taking the seat directly behind Molly. Nobody paid any attention, most assuming that he was sitting there so that he wasn't blocking anyone's view. Molly soon realised the truth however, when she felt his foot rubbing against the back of her leg.

She ignored what he was doing, keeping her eyes fixed firmly forwards. The screen turned black and to everyone's surprise, the first thing that started showing was footage filmed during their New Year's Eve party. Everyone instantly leaned forward at the same time.

There was a clip of some of the boys badly hammering the nail into the wood, as well as the drinking competition. They all watched on as Baz was attempting to down the cans of drink, before pulling away, leaving the liquid spilling out of his mouth and tears in his eyes.

"You fucking wimp," Brains remarked, giving him a quick elbow in the ribs.

"I had something in my eye!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

The video continued, showing 1 Section as they spectacularly fell to the ground during their tug of war match; and Smurf beating the lad from 3 Section in the arm wrestle. Everyone cheered loudly as though watching it for the first time.

The final scene of Kinders' - drunk on non-alcoholic beer – dancing, tipped the last of 2 Section over the edge, and they were all crying with laughter by the time the film reached the countdown for the final moments of 2012.

Suddenly Molly spotted herself in the distance, following Captain James behind the container. She took a sharp intake of breath, feeling a nervous heat rising from within. She felt his foot swiftly move away from her leg and immediately knew that he'd seen it too. She wasn't sure if anyone else had, but remained hopeful that they were too distracted by what was happening at the forefront to have noticed.

The laughter continued as everyone watched Dangles and Fingers air kissing one another before the camera panned back; now capturing Smurf and Molly's New Year kiss, but failing to show her reaction straight after. She slowly sunk further into her seat.

"Wahey!" The lads were all shouting out their own cheers. "Nice one, Smurfy!"

She took a cautious look backwards, thrown by the mixed look of jealousy and anger that confronted her. She wasn't sure what to do, wanting to grab his hand and take him outside to explain everything, but knowing that she couldn't. The now wounded look on his face was horrible for her to see.

The Grease music starting drew her attention back to the screen. The footage started with a shot of Molly, wig in position, throwing her jacket off of her shoulder and jumping on a box. Smurf was behind the wheel of the jeep, lip-syncing his lines flawlessly. So far so good, she was relieved to see.

They all started jumping on the car to dance, but Dangles slipped and fell off the bonnet, landing on his backside. He jumped up, rubbing his sore behind.

"No way did you include that." Dangles folded his arms in mock tantrum.

The dancing continued, Molly rolling underneath the car on her back and being pulled out on the other side. It was a shame they didn't have a different car to appear from, she thought. They all continued watching, pleased with the result so far. But soon after that scene, they all saw the moment that Brains smacked Nude-Nut in the face.

"That proper hurt as well."

"It's not my fault you've got such a big head, it was hard for me not to hit it!" Everyone except Nude-Nut started laughing.

The video progressed with minimal mishaps, just a few occasions of people forgetting their moves or losing balance. Smurf re-appeared on the screen; this time he was sat on the car bonnet, running the comb through his hair.

"Spending hours on your hair, nothing new for you, eh Smurf?" Baz shouted over.

"Just cos I care about my appearance… unlike you."

"You just got rinsed, mate!" Nude-Nut said, hi-fiving Dangles.

The video drew to a close with everyone dancing forwards, before standing close together and waving into the camera. It was the perfect finish. The group immediately started reaching out and patting one another on the back.

"Well, well, well," Major Beck walked to the front of the room. "I'm surprisingly impressed by the effort all of you put into the making of that. It will be sent to your families straight away, so hopefully they will enjoy viewing it. Now I think a round of applause is in order for your Captain for arranging that excellent video." 2 Section all stood up and turned to face Captain James, clapping him for a job well done.

"Thank you, but let's not forget that Major Beck is responsible for the New Year shots as well." 2 Section turned back to the front and continued with their applause.

"Now I'm sorry to bring this to such an abrupt end but this room will be needed shortly. I believe Corporal Kinders has some tasks lined up for you this afternoon."

Everyone made their way outside, awaiting Kinders' instruction. "Molly," he turned to look at her directly. "I believe you're already aware that you're needed at the hospital later?" She nodded in response. "You can go and have some free time until then. Lads, I'm afraid we'll be transferring everything to the new R&amp;R area. Now the sooner we start, the sooner we finish; so let's go! See you later, Dawes."

The lads all said goodbye to her, leaving her alone with Captain James. He stood some distance away, his arms folded tight to his chest.

"Are you ok?" She hesitantly asked him.

"I think it's time we had a chat."

* * *

**I've got a rough outline for at least one more chapter, possibly two; but I would love to know where all of you would like to see this story go. As always I will do my best to incorporate all of your brilliant ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all of the reviews so far, you're all wonderful :)**

**Be warned, this chapter is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster!**

* * *

Once again Molly found herself in Captain James' quarters. It was certainly becoming a very familiar sight. He handed her a thermal cup filled with tea and took a seat on one of the soft chairs. Molly was far too busy pacing the room to even consider sitting down. She couldn't relax her mind or her body, stress and worry consuming her.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you edit it out?"

"If you're referring to the New Year footage then that was all down to Major Beck. I didn't know that he was filming that night, nor did I know that he was going to add anything to that video to be sent home; so don't you dare start shooting the blame at me, Dawes."

"So what, I'm supposed to blame someone who was just innocently filming? Not the bloke that grabbed me in the first place to kiss me behind a container? You do realise that we could both get in to a lot of trouble for that?"

"If Major Beck didn't notice then I doubt anyone else will."

"But what if someone does?" She finally stopped pacing to look him in the eye. She was scared and desperately looking for some kind of reassurance, but found nothing. His expression was blank, virtually emotionless. His thoughts were elsewhere. "Well?"

"I'll deal with it," he snapped. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing kissing Smurf?"

Molly glared across at him, her eyes narrowing. "Are you kidding me? He kissed me, not the other way around."

"It didn't look like that from where I was sitting."

Molly could see that he was jealous, and in some way she felt flattered by it. But that didn't detract from the anger she now felt for him not believing her. "Get off your fucking high horse. You might be my boss in the army but you ain't when it comes to…this…whatever _this_ is between us. I mean, what is it? Some kinda cheap thrill for you?"

Captain James felt a stab in his chest as she said that, before throwing his head back with an exasperated look. He ran his hair through the curls on his head, before turning to her with a pained expression. He was hurt that she would think so little of him, and disappointed that she didn't realise just how much she meant to him. He grabbed his rifle and walked over to the door, desperate to get away from the situation, and to allow them both the opportunity to calm down.

"Where you going?"

"I have work to do, Dawes. It may have escaped you but that is the reason why we're here."

"I need to know, boss," she said, just as he grabbed the handle to open the door. "Please, I need to know what this is."

Captain James stared at the ground for a moment as he thought. "I don't know. I wanted to find out, to see where it could go. But if that's what you think of me then I'm not so sure anymore."

Molly placed the cup of tea on the desk and strolled over to him, slowly sliding her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. There's that old saying that nobody's listening until you make a mistake and it's so true."

Captain James gradually lifted his gaze, flicking his eyes over hers. She'd started crying, something that always tore him up inside. He leant his rifle against the wall, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. "Listen, I'll do my best to get that video from Major Beck before he sends it off; and I'll edit everything out. Then we can just forget it all and move on, ok?"

"Ok, thank you" Molly sniffed. "Can I tell you something?" Captain James nodded. "I was talking to Qaseem on New Year's Eve and afterwards I promised myself that I'd start over, like emotionally I mean. Get rid of everything that was bringing me down…and that included you, or at least thinking about you."

Captain James smiled, kissing her forehead. "Dirty thoughts, eh Dawes?"

"Trust you."

"I know, I only have one train of thought I'm afraid. I used to be more open minded but my brain kept falling out."

Molly doubled over, unable to control her laughter. She wiped her eyes, straightening herself up and rubbing her now aching cheeks.

"Now can I tell you something?" He asked. Molly nodded. "I will never bring you down, not intentionally anyway. I want you to think about me, dirty thoughts included. But we need to behave, and remember that nothing can happen; at least not until we're back home."

"Not even this?" She edged closer, placing a single kiss on his lips. Captain James smiled, pulling her back towards him. His lips sealed around hers, moulding them together. His arms lowered to her hips, lifting her off of her feet and causing her to shriek with excitement. "So the behaving starts tomorrow?" She asked with a cheeky glint in her eye.

Captain James pushed her onto the bed, unable to control himself any longer. Molly pulled him closer, wanting him, needing him in any and every way possible.

"Are we really doing this?"

"It would seem that way, Dawes."

Molly rolled her head to the side as he nuzzled into her neck, feather light kisses tickling her skin. Her eyes danced around the room looking for something to focus on, desperate not to laugh and ruin the moment. Suddenly they landed on a small photograph, surrounded by a black frame and propped up at the back of the desk.

It took her a moment to register, but she recognised the small boy in the picture. She sat herself up, pushing Captain James off of her. He groaned as she did so, before he realised what had drawn her attention.

"Molly, I can explain."


	9. Chapter 9

_"__Molly, I can explain."_

She stared at him, trying to focus as the room started to spin around her. Her chest was tightening, her palms becoming clammy. She waited, waited for whatever pathetic excuse he was going to come up with. She'd seen that boy before, in the video from home; and she remembered him saying daddy. It didn't take a genius to work it out.

Captain James remained on the bed, his head now bowed forward unable to even look at her. "I wanted to tell you," was all he could muster. "But the appropriate moment never came up."

"So when would you? After we'd had sex? When we got back to Brize? Or when you introduced him to me for the first time and I had no idea who the fuck he was?!" Captain James winced, her words cutting through him. He wasn't used to people speaking to him that way. The fact that he deeply cared for her only made it worse.

Molly straightened her clothes and grabbed her rifle. She couldn't see the point in staying there a moment longer. Just as she reached the door, she turned back to him, anger controlling her. "You lied to me."

"Not once."

"Well you were very fucking economical with the truth." She grabbed the handle, slamming the door behind her as she left.

"Dawes." His long strides enabled him to catch up quickly, walking franticly besides her, trying to get her attention. But Molly continued, purposefully ignoring him. She walked along the sandy path, heading towards the mess tent, hopeful that if there were other people around he might leave her alone. But as they got nearer, he refused to back down. He was persistent; she'd at least give him that. "Dawes!"

"Take the hint!"

"As your Commanding Officer I have a duty of care towards you. I'm concerned about your state of mind right now."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Molly, please."

Molly stopped in her tracks and turned to him. Tears silently fell down her cheeks. "You've really hurt me."

He shook his head, mentally kicking himself for doing that to her. "All I want is to make you happy."

"Well you fucked up big time."

"Please let me explain." Molly stared at him, waiting for whatever bullshit was going to come out of his mouth next. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear it, but for just one moment, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He paused as he mustered up the strength to finally admit the truth to her; his chest rising all falling frantically. "He's my son."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Captain James flinched, but chose not to react. The worst thing he could do would be to start another argument off of the back of this one. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand, and tell her everything. "He's seven year's old. His mother and I were married, but she left me when I was on my second tour. We're getting a divorce, but he's still very much a part of my life."

Molly closed her eyes, absorbing his words. It was a lot to take in.

"You can hate me if it helps."

"I don't hate you…I just…I wish you'd been honest with me front the start."

"I'm sorry."

She stood silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath, building up the courage to be the strong person that she knew she was. "It's too late for that. Now I need to go and get ready for my shift at the hospital. _Boss_." She walked away, keeping her head held high. If she didn't have feelings for him, then she would have felt so proud of herself for finally developing a backbone. But she did have feelings, and strong ones at that.

She took a moment to calm herself down and gather her thoughts, before heading to the hospital. She wasn't due to start for hours still, but she needed a distraction and that was the best place to find it. She was there to work after all, so that was precisely what she going to do. She needed to clear her mind of everything to do with Captain James that wasn't wholly professional, and move on.

As she strode confidently through the entrance and along the corridor, she spotted Jackie walking towards her, clipboard in hand.

"Moll? What are you doing here?" She called out as soon as she spotted her.

"The boss volunteered me for a shift. Where do you want me?"

Jackie thought for a moment, before shrugging. "It's pretty quiet to be honest; I reckon we've got enough cover. You might be best off going back and seeing if there's something else you can be doing."

"Please, Jack, there must be something?"

"You had a barney with your fella already?"

"Eh?" Molly frowned, trying to play it cool, and pretend that she had no idea what Jackie was talking about. Unfortunately she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, risking her secret being revealed without her saying a thing.

"Oh c'mon, Moll, everyone's seen the video."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, of course, Major Beck's very proud of it. I must admit though, it was pretty predictable. Smurf doesn't shut up about you."

"Smurf? Oh Jack, it ain't like that, he kissed me."

"Kinda looked like you were kissing each other from where I was sat."

"There's been an attack," Sara shouted, running along the corridor in a clear state of distress, bringing their conversation to a grinding halt. "Molly," Sara's voice audibly shook. "Captain James has been injured."

Molly could feel the breath leave her body and the ground around her collapsing. This couldn't be happening. "I don't understand, I saw him maybe half an hour ago and he was fine."

"He went on a patrol with 3 Section; MERT's bringing him in now."

* * *

**I'm sorry about the ending of this chapter, but I've been re-reading the accounts that originally inspired me to write this, and it reminded me of how quickly things could change out there. ****Whilst it was possible to have fun, and make silly videos etc., I don't want to detract from the fact that it was a war. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of your support and encouragement x**

* * *

Molly stood silently as everyone and everything rushed by. It was all happening so quickly, as though life had been switched to fast forward. It felt like only minutes since she'd been arguing with Captain James; angry with him for not telling her everything. Now here she was, stood in the hospital waiting for the MERT to bring him in. She didn't know what injuries he'd sustained, but she immediately feared the worst.

A flood of people rushed past her, rousing her senses and bringing her back into the room. She glanced up, seeing his motionless body being wheeled along the corridor. She watched on, refusing to focus in on their muffled voices in case she heard the worst. As they entered the Emergency Department, she remained fixed on the spot, frozen with panic.

"Molly?" Sara shouted out. "Come on, sort yourself out."

Molly took several deep breaths, furiously trying to calm herself down before she ran into the room. There were several medical personnel stood around the bed, all busy carrying out initial assessments and taking notes. She felt utterly useless compared to them, all moving around with such obvious purpose. She edged closer to the bed, the sight of his blood stained face making her knees buckle. Nobody seemed to notice as she grabbed the bed, desperately trying to steady herself.

"What happened?"

"We've got an injury to the head," Jackie replied, holding out his damaged Mark 7. "Bullet caught the edge of the helmet, but it appears to have either ricocheted or made contact in travel, and caused the wound to the side of the head. It's caused a slight gouge which will require suturing, but there's been minimal blood loss. He's remained conscious throughout."

_Conscious_? Hearing that word instantly lifted the weight off of Molly's shoulders. She looked at him again, properly this time, and breathed a long sigh of relief. He was ok! She pushed her way to the edge of the bed, looking down at him with a relieved smile.

"Mo…Dawes," he whispered, his voice husky. He looked up at her, so weak and vulnerable. Her instincts were screaming at her to reach out and protect him. She so desperately wanted to hold him in her arms and reassure him; but knowing that she couldn't was torturing her inside and tugging at her already pulled heart strings.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, risking a fleeting touch of his hand.

"Felt like… being punched in the head."

"I want to get a head CT done; check there's nothing else going on that we can't see." As soon as the doctor finished speaking, everything sped up again. In a split second everyone had moved and he was being wheeled back out. Molly stood, staring at the open door that was left behind them. The room was unnervingly quiet, her thoughts and worries becoming louder in her head. She felt so crippled by them.

"Molly," Jackie gently touched her arm. "You need to go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, Molls, maybe back to your tent? I know I'm not the brightest spark, but I'm not blind. You and the boss…"

"I'm a medic in his platoon," Molly interrupted. "It's my job to treat him."

"It's fairly obvious there's more going on between you two than just that. You know I should be telling Major Beck. This goes against everything, every regulation going! But I'm your friend, so I'm telling you – warning you - to go… now."

"I can't leave him, Jack." She felt utterly helpless, her head falling onto Jackie's shoulder as she let out silent sobs.

"I'm sorry, but you have to. I'll come find you later."

Molly took a deep breath, nodding in agreement. She walked the length of the corridor lost in her thoughts. She couldn't get the sight of him lying there out of her mind. She could feel her breath shaking, everything around her becoming a blur. She didn't know where to go, or what to do. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to scream or cry, or just run away. She stared into the open space that confronted her as she left the building. It was like a horrible nightmare.

"Moll?" She heard Fingers call out. She wasn't even sure where she was, her eyes focused on the ground below her feet. "Are you ok, Moll?"

"Molly?" Now it was Kinders she could hear. Even the voice of her Corporal didn't make her stop. All she could think was that the further she walked, perhaps the more chance she had of it all seeming less real. She heard Kinders footsteps nearing, catching up with her. "Dawes?" His voice was softer this time, sensing something was wrong. "Molly?"

She continued walking, still oblivious to where they were or where they were going; following an invisible path with no certain destination. Her arm was tugged, pulling her to a stop. She finally looked up, struggling to focus through the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"What's happened?"

"Captain James," she looked up at him, her voice choking.

"He went on patrol with…" his mouth fell as the realisation kicked in. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I don't know!"

"Is he alive?" Molly managed to nod. "Thank God for that. Does Major Beck know?" This time she could only shrug. "Ok, it's ok. Would you like me to find someone for you to talk to?"

_Someone to talk to_? The only person she wanted to talk to was lying in a hospital bed, after dodging a potentially fatal injury by mere millimetres. Suddenly she couldn't tolerate standing any longer, collapsing to her knees with an uncontrollable scream emitting from her lungs. The sand at her feet flew into the air as she landed, instantly covering her. She didn't even care about that, or the tears that were racing down her cheeks.

"Molls?" Smurf ran over, grabbing hold of her and pulling her straight into his arms. "It's ok… let it all out. Come on, it's ok."

"Smurf, perhaps you should take her to get some water? I think we've finished moving everything."

Smurf nodded, helping Molly to her feet and directing her towards the nearby coffee shop. She remained bent over as they walked, holding her head in her hands. She didn't even look up as Smurf guided her into a seat, or as he placed a glass of water in front of her.

"What's happened, Molls?"

"There…was…an attack. The boss…got shot at." As soon as the words left her mouth, she started sobbing again. Just the thought that she so nearly could have lost him was unbearable. She put her head to the table, desperate to shut the world out.

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah. But what if…"

"Shut your cakehole. He'll be fine, he's a fighter."

Molly lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the blinding afternoon sun. "It's all my fault, Smurf."

* * *

**A/N - Mark 7 is the type of helmet they would have used. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of your reviews! **

* * *

"Don't be daft, Molls, how could it possibly be your fault?"

Molly stared at him through her tear filled eyes. There was so much she wanted to say; so much she needed to offload. But she knew she couldn't; not to Smurf, not to anyone. She'd never felt so alone. She nervously bit down on her lip, her teeth puncturing the skin. Slowly blood trickled over her lip and down her chin.

"What the fuck are you doing, Molly? You're bleeding!"

Molly was apathetic as she looked down at her now blood stained clothes and then back to Smurf. "Guess you better take me to the hospital then."

"Not for a cut lip I won't. Come on, drink your water and then we'll go get it cleaned up."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Eggy said to make sure you drink, so that's what I'm gonna do. I know the boss will be fine, so you need to stop worrying yourself over nothing."

_Nothing? Captain James wasn't nothing!_ She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip of the now warm water. She didn't want it, but she needed to do something to shut Smurf up. Her upset was rapidly turning into anger and she knew that there was a high likelihood of her doing something she'd regret if he continued. He didn't know anything; he hadn't been there or seen the boss. How could he possibly say for definite that he was going to be fine?

She took another sip, realising that she was only making herself feel worse. She scanned the area around them, desperately hoping to see Jackie coming towards her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Molly kicked the ground beneath her, venting her frustration at the world.

"Moll, what really happened?" Smurf asked, taking the glass from her hands and setting it back on the table.

"I told you."

"The truth," he urged. "You're my best mate, please don't lie to me."

"I honestly dunno, Smurf. Sara just said there'd been an attack and that the MERT was bringing him in. I know he had head injuries and that they were taking him for a CT scan, but then Jackie told me to go, so I dunno anything more."

"Why'd she tell you to go?"

Molly looked down at the ground, concentrating hard on the individual specs of sand. They were almost glittering in the fading sunlight. For that brief moment, she allowed her mind to wander into a day dream of happier thoughts. Taking her away from the pain that was destroying her inside, and the guilt she felt for arguing with Captain James. She knew deep down that if it hadn't happened, he wouldn't have gone on that patrol, and he never would have got hurt.

"Molly!" Smurf shouted, bringing her back to a reality with a thud. "Why did Jackie tell you to go? I thought you were scheduled all evening?"

"I was…" she suddenly hatched a plan. "Maybe I should go back and see if there was a mistake? Maybe I misheard her and she only told me to take a break?"

Smurf frowned, not entirely sure if he believed her. But nonetheless, he decided not to argue and to let her go. Molly ran to the hospital as fast as her legs would allow, heading straight through to the room where Captain James had been. She pushed open the heavy doors, happy tears streaming down her cheeks, knowing that she was about to see him again. But as she stood in the doorway, she found herself confronted by an unnervingly empty room.

She backed out, walking over to a couple of nurses that she spotted talking in the far corner. "Where…" her voice wobbled, "is he?"

"Molly," Jackie appeared behind her, clearly not impressed. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I told you to go."

"Where is he?"

"He's been moved to a ward. The CT was clear."

Molly threw her head back with relief. She held her hand to her mouth, covering the smile that had spread across her face. "Can I see him?"

Jackie slowly shook her head. "Major Beck is in there." She closed her eyes for a moment, running her hand over her head. "If you help me sort out the stock cupboard, you can see him once he's gone."

Molly followed her to the cupboard, where a pile of boxes were stacked just inside the door waiting to be unpacked and put away. They worked in silence, quickly and efficiently. Everything found a place on the shelves within a matter of minutes, leaving Molly stood, waiting impatiently. With each passing minute, she became more and more frustrated by how long Major Beck was taking. "Come on!"

With that, she heard the door to the nearby ward open, and she glanced out, spotting him walking back along the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight, she jogged across to the door, closely followed by Jackie.

"Molls!" She said, holding out a hand to stop her in her tracks. "The doctor will be checking in on him in half an hour, so make sure you're gone by then. If you get caught, then that's your fault."

Molly nodded and entered the room. Jackie had been right when she'd said it wasn't busy that day. Only one bed was visibly occupied; and the patient was sound asleep, his leg secured in plaster cast. His bags sat piled up beside him, awaiting his transfer back to the UK. At the far end of the room, a curtain was pulled across, blocking the end bed from view.

"Hey," she whispered, stepping around the curtain. A chair was positioned next to Captain James' bed, where Major Beck must have been sat. She looked down at it, hoisted herself up onto the bed, and used it as a footrest. The wound on his head had been cleaned and neatly stitched, a stark difference to how he looked before.

"Hey back. What have you done to your lip?"

"Nothing, don't worry." She leaned forward, unable to resist the urge to kiss him. "I'm sorry I got so angry with you earlier."

"Don't be," he pulled back, his hands holding her face close to his. "It's me that needs to be sorry, not you. I should have told you about Sam from the beginning."

She took hold of his hands, their fingers becoming entwined. "I kinda get why you didn't. I mean, it can't be the easiest thing to tell someone you're…whatever we are. I just wish I hadn't reacted like that cos then you never would've gone on that patrol and you never would've got hurt."

"Oh, Molly, you've got it all wrong. I was always going to be going on that patrol; I didn't go because we'd argued." His thumb caressed hers as their hands remained locked together. "I'm actually glad I went, because it was a huge wake up call. When those bullets' started firing, a lot of things flashed through my mind, and I knew that if I was going to be shot, I had to survive long enough to see you. I wanted you to be the last thing I saw."

"Well lady luck must have been smiling on us, cos you ain't dead yet."

Captain James smiled at her. "Indeed, Dawes. Come here." He pulled her down, his arms holding her firmly in place as he kissed her.

"That's why you wanted to get back here so quickly."

Molly spun around, her eyes wide. "Smurf…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly I just want to say a few thank you's. To the users on here who have commented/ messaged me with such kind words, it means so much to me. To all of the FF authors, because your updates are giving me something to look forward to. And last but not least to the OGA ladies and gent, who are all such wonderful people, and never fail to cheer me up.**

**My doctor has told me that I'm not well enough to be working anymore, so I've decided I'm going to write whenever I feel up to it to stop me from going stir crazy! I've spent too much of today in tears, so I wrote a happier chapter to cheer me up. I know it's not brilliant, but I hope you can still enjoy it x**

* * *

_"__Smurf…"_

"It's not what it looks like," Captain James said, hastily pushing Molly back. She felt herself falling from the bed, sliding sideways. She threw her feet out, just about managing to land the right way up. He immediately sat up, checking that she was ok; a desperately apologetic look on his face. As soon as she smiled, acknowledging that all was forgiven, he turned his attention back to Smurf. "We were just…"

"Hugging," Molly completed his sentence. She could feel her heart thumping inside her chest as she spoke. "We know it's inappropriate, but he just had a near miss and was feeling a bit down." Her words were nearly as fast as her racing pulse.

Smurf stared at them both, deadpan. His eyes were practically bulging with anger, his lips trembling as he formed whatever it was that he felt he needed to say. Molly knew he wasn't fooled, but she didn't know what else to say. Nothing would make him un-see that kiss, so whatever she said now would only dig the hole deeper. Against her instincts, it was safer to stay quiet.

"Right, Captain James." The doctor came in, throwing the curtain back. Suddenly he noticed Molly and Smurf, and frowned with confusion. Whilst visitors weren't uncommon, two privates didn't usually arrive unannounced. "I need to talk to Captain James," he spoke slowly, noticing Molly's Tactical Recognition Flash. "Are you in his platoon?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, medic, it might be useful if you stayed. If of course the Captain is happy with that?"

"That's fine, she can stay. Smurf," his eyebrows raised, "we'll talk later."

Smurf narrowed his eyes, glaring. Despite his anger, he turned and left, leaving the two of them alone with the doctor. Molly knew in that moment, that their secret was safe. If he was going to say anything to anyone, he would have said it then. She nearly fell to her knees as relief washed over her, but knew that she had to maintain her posture. She was a private in the presence of her Commanding Officer after all.

"Right," the doctor began. "The CT was all clear and luckily for you the wound is entirely superficial; so if you're happy I think we can let you go. But that is on the condition that you take it easy over the next 48 hours and if there's the slightest change you come straight back here. I've spoken to Major Beck and he's promised me that you'll be kept on light duties for that period, so there's no excuse. Do you have any questions?"

"So I can go?" He didn't quite believe it.

"You certainly can, Sir. You'll have to come back in a week to get the stitches removed, but until then I think it's safe to leave you in the medic's capable hands."

In a state of confused disbelief, Captain James pushed back the cover and slid out of bed, thanking the doctor as he left. The curtain remained across just enough to protect him and Molly from the view of the door and the ward's solitary patient. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear; his breath warm, teasing. "Go ahead, let yourself into my cabin. Once I'm dressed I'll meet you there."

Molly smiled, her body tingling with excitement. She obeyed his orders, heading back along the hospital corridor. She could feel a spring in her step as she walked, knowing that everything was ok now, and maybe about to get even better. To her surprise, Jackie suddenly grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her into the cupboard that they had been restocking barely minutes earlier.

"Smurf was in a right old state when he walked out. What exactly happened?"

"He caught us kissing," Molly confessed.

"Oops," Jackie bit the side of her lip, suppressing a laugh. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno, Jack. I told him we were just hugging, so maybe he believed it. The boss has been told he can go, so I'm gonna go wait for him back in his cabin."

"Whoa, seriously? I mean that's great that he's ok, but are you sure that you two wanna…you know? I mean I wouldn't say no if he offered…"

"Jackie! I dunno if we will. It just feels… right."

Jackie nodded, she understood. In the short time that she'd known Molly, she'd never seen her so happy. Whilst she didn't know Captain James as well, this was the second tour they'd been on together, and there was definitely a noticeable improvement in his mood recently. They separated with a hug and Molly made her way out of the hospital. Darkness had fallen on the camp, bringing some cooler air with it. She felt a renewed energy, jogging the shot distance to Captain James' quarters. She checked that there was nobody around before easing the door open and stepping inside.

It was hard to believe that she'd been in there only that morning. It was a horrible memory, thinking of their argument. Whilst it still hurt that he hadn't been honest with her from the beginning, she understood his reasons now. She rested her rifle against the wall, removing her outer jacket and freeing her hair. She giggled to herself, realising how much of a teenager she felt, acting as though this was her first time. She was so nervous it may as well have been.

"_Fuck_," she muttered to herself, pulling her vest down. "_Get a grip"_

The door swung open soon after, Captain James strolling in confidently. He didn't even stop to breathe as he placed his rifle beside Molly's and then pushed her up against the wall. His hands held her in place, his lips devouring hers. He edged back, admiring the sight before him, before lifting her up and throwing her onto the bed, his hands tugging at the hem of her top as his lips attacked hers once more.

"Wait," Molly said, turning her head fractionally. "What's the hurry?"

"There's no hurry." Desperate to maintain as much contact as possible with her, he reached up, stroking his thumb along her cheek. "I just realised today that life's too short. I promised myself at New Year that I would stop working so hard at making a living that I forget to make a life. I even made it my New Year's resolution because I was so damn certain of what I wanted."

"I never thought I'd hear you quoting Dolly Parton, boss."

"Well what can I say? If the shoe fits." His smile broadened. "I mean it, Molly. I know we can and probably should wait out, but I can't bear it. I know that you're all I want and the thought of waiting out any longer is torture." His eyes flicked across her face, searching for a reaction. Sensing that the penny still hadn't dropped, he knew he had to spell out to her. "I want to make love to you, Molly."

"What about the regulations?"

"Exactly, what about them? I love you."

Molly looked at him with uncertainty. "You don't know me, you only know the me on tour."

"You can only see the tip of an iceberg but you still know it's an iceberg."

"Are you calling me an iceberg?" She laughed.

Captain James smiled, leaning forward to kiss her once more. This time it was gentle, caring almost. Molly could feel a tingle shoot down her spine, the anticipation bubbling within her. Goosebumps crept across her body as she allowed herself to relax back into the bed. _This was going to be amazing._

* * *

**A/N After re-reading this story, I think this is a fitting place to finish it. It was only ever intended to be a short story, but then I had the idea for the video and it continued from there. Thank you SO much to everyone who has read/reviewed and followed this story, and to the wonderful people who kept giving me suggestions along the way**


End file.
